


Safe and Sound

by Migelle



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Female Persona 3 Protagonist and Male Persona 3 Protagonist are Twins, How Do I Tag, Persona 3 Portable, Persona 3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migelle/pseuds/Migelle
Summary: Yukari and Junpei hadn't thought of snooping around the twins' free time
Kudos: 28





	Safe and Sound

It hadn't struck Yukari nor Junpei to ever snoop around the twins when they're having their alone quiet time together in one room. Either because they were to scared to face whatever they were gonna see in there and face Minako's wrath of total destruction or Minato's silent torturement and all week long of glaring and sometimes honest wounding verbal talks, they'd rather have him be quiet. And God knows what would happen if Minako's angry, they hadn't found out yet but basing on Minato's shivering reaction, it's not something they'd wan to experience.

Plus with the way the twins are these days, being seperate with sports club, and with Minako's student council and Minato's library committee and whatever errands they do after school or nights with or without Tartaros, they barely have enough time to hang out with each other. The students in their dorms give them their time.

So that one time that they were really needed, Mitsuru having to call on a Sunday from school and asking for the two of them, Yukari had to mentally prepare herself to call them out of their room. Clearly that wasn't enough since she had to call for Junpei for help, no exaggeration, she was just that nervous. And calling on phone is out of the question too, the twins doesn't answer for reasons uknown to them too.

Acting nonchalant, Yukari forced herself to knock at Minato's room and had grown more confused and nervous when he didn't answer. Not answering calls was one thing but this is just plain weird. She hadn't seen them going downstairs and they would usually be in the male twin's room.

After knocking 3 times and still no answer, with Junpei cheering on her side, she opended the door.

To hear silent blast from the twin's headphones. Minako was on the floor reading what Yukari can see was the book she had borrowed with her on the library and Minato just simply lying down on his bed with eyes closed.

It would've been totally normal, of course nothing like close siblings being comfortable with each others presence. But these two was anything but normal, as if everything they do was entirly between just them and not for anynody else to know. Yukari certainly does not know them sharing a lot.

But having them not share being good singers were totally out of the question.

Here Yukari and Junpei was, in the doorway, looking agape on either what they were seeing-no hearing!

There they were, like earlier being normal sibling being comfortable yet somehow, the two outside of them were surprised at how soft yet wonderfully they sang together and how strong it came out yet having their posture relaxed, where do the strength of tgeir voice came from?

They were singing safe and sound, and Yukari recognized the part their singing as the verse, with Minato taking lead with surprisingly stable and with the original tune voice and Minako singing background, voice a little higher yet more softer than Minato. Their harmony and tune of the melody coming out had both outsiders to melt into the song.

Throughout the song, the twins changed parts, having sometimes Minato as background and Minako leading or both of them actaully leading on parts much more stronger that the others, and it was a beautiful melody from both of them Yukari and Junpei hadn't expected at all. And that's without background music even. As if they were stand alone that only they can sing with harmony.

It was rather a surprise for Yukari that they weren't even noticed at all. Of course with Minato having his eyes closed and Minako turned her back on the door with both having headphones on, Yukari had actually thought so otherwise. Or maybe it was just them getting lost in the quietness.

Still, Yukari and Junpei were more scared that not only did they interrupt the bonding the two were having and was usually not supposed to be interrupted and even snoop on them singing, they weren't sure if they were going to face wrath or face death. Either way, they were probably to blessed to hear those that the two options woyld go deserved fot the two of them.

But still, they still weren't noticed anyway, Yukari thanked the heavens for that and before the two were going to sing another song, she dejectedly knock on the door louder than they did before, sure that they were going to hear it as she didn't hear anything blasting from their heaphones and they did, finally.

"Umm... Mitsuru senpai called earlier to tell you to meet her at school, called me since you weren't answering your calls." looking around, Yukari slightly felt calmer than she was earlier, slightly since the twins had this almost confused nervous face. "Did I interrupt anything?" she asked surprised to herself for asking that innocently, like they didn't just hear them singing wonderfully.

She can see the way the twins' face changed drastically into their normal as if show face like look. The one they always show in every occasion and she was almost amazed, almost since she always she this, on how it seems normal for them, like they had always done this.

And both Yukari and Junpei's nervousness had reduced to half when thankfully, the twins decided to not ask any questions and just went with a nod and Minako saying a thank you before standing up and pulling her brother out of bed.

Walking out of Minato's room, the twins glanced directly at the two and they swore their souls almost left their body since with the twins, they didn't know what they were thinking. Right now they were still showing their show face and Yukari's mind is filled with questions on what they were gonna say.

"You two, do you want to join us?" Minako asked them. And swear their nerves are really playing tricks on them, going around in circles within the span of less than ten minutes which feels like 10 hours to them.

"Nope can do Mina-tan, we were gonna stay in today and watch tv all day." Junpei had finally spoke out. He couldn't utter a word up until earlier since he too was either lost for words or his nerves also got the best of him. But Yukari is surprised to see him still acting the same, she mentally gave hip a pat."Not unless you were gonna treat me to some takoyaki, I'd be sure to appreciate you more." And it was gone.

Giggling at the added sentiment, Minako shook her head. "Nope can't do Junpei, we're probably just gonna stop by to do what Mitsuru senpai had asked us." With that, she waved her hand a goodbye and skipped her way downstairs with her brother following her steps.

_________________________________________

From that day on, Yukari had made sure to pay attention to the twins. Maybe there's gonna be a time where they'll just sing out of nowhere and Yukari would give everything to hear their voices again.

She really tried not to make it too obvious, and so far she thinks she actually got it, the not making it obvious part, that is. It's not like her attempts are all that straight forward anyway. Just a few tries to either her them slip up or initiate something.

Even so, ever since that day, she hadn't heard them sing again, and it was already November, around two months ever since she thought she would almost die. She thinks her attempts are good too!

Like this one lucky time where it was her, the twins and Junpei walking around Tartarus and she hummed Hello by Lionel, a song she had heard blasting from their headphones. She thanked them a lot mentally for having their headphones on the highest volume or else she would have been dead two months ago or she wouldn't have any idea what they were even listening to.

Junpei had surprisingly caught on too, or she'd like to think so since he's humming along beside her but atill to no avail. Sure Minako had praised them for still having the guts to sing in front of the shadows and Minato letting out judging snickers at them, almost too transparent as if saying 'What was that?' at them. So not only did she feel humiliated, she also felt insulted. But not as if she blamed them. If they want to hear good music then how about they sing? But Yukari thought she'd be caught dead if she said that, no questions asked anyway.

So imagine her surprise when Ryoji, the flirtatious new student, was gushing to her 3 days after he transferred.

Ryoji told her that in exchange for treating them for beef bowl, he had asked them to show him around Iwatodai and of course, they had to start with the mall. And shockingky, they were the ones to ask Ryoji to sing with them at the karaoke and he couldn't reject them so he went with it and here we are, him still flustered on what he saw.

And this is Ryoji we're talking about, usually calm and always the one who makes others flustered but Yukari was amazed to see how even he was affected by the twins' voice.

_________________________________________

Here they are, January 31st.

It's crazy really, how time flies byever so quickly. Just one day she was wondering how she'll hear the twins' voice and now, she's fighting not only for her own life but saving the whole world too.

But right now, she was suffocating, both literally and metaphorically. She really did believe they were gonna pull it all off, fighting death, stopping the end, and she still probably does believe. She didn't want to give up, not after finding our that what she had believed about her father were all false, she finally has something to fight for.

She wanted to stand up, still fight, win and end all this. Sure, fighting shadows and exploring Tartarus had made her a bigger person than she was, she had also made lifelong friends and found out the truth about her father. She was sort of thankful for the dark hour somehow but now, she's desperately trying to continue.

But everything is now heavy, her body now numb from the pain that she gained fighting and is currently weighing her down on the ground. She wanted to fight, but she can't find the strength to do so, no matter how big her courage is.

Her sight is almost darkening and sge was almost willing to succumb into it unconsciously. And suddenly all of it was gone. The feeling on her back was not there and she feels light again and as if it was never there, but only for a brief moment.

She tried to sit up, but the pain from before had suddenly reoccured and she fell trying to do so. But she knows she couldn't give up, she knows she shouldn't.

Believe it or not, thinking of what she was fighting for gave her the strength to sit up. Her father, her friends and the hopeful thought that she can still make up with her mom. And then slowly, she stood up.

Once up, she saw the twins, not nearly as wounded as they are, but Yukari would rather that than being hurt. Insted though, they were down, an expression of something entirely different from them. It wasn't grief, sadness or sorrow or anything between those. It wouldn't be those if they were smiling, but down, as if they won but at the same time they didn't.

Yukari wasn't aware of it, but what the twins were feeling as of then, was acceptance.

But still, here they are, leaning againat each other supporting each other. And Yukari had the thought that no matter what or who came into their life, it's still them against the world.

Then they started singing.

She would've been happy. In the midst of their misery, the twins are still in there, harmony and beautiful in all glory. She should've calmed down but not if they were singing that. How could singing about dying young any reason to be happy or calm? She was even more panicked, adrenaline rushing in her body and she screamed to them, whatever they're doing, don't make this worse.

Yet nothing seemed to work. They were crying, holding each other looking peaceful. And along with them, her tears started to fall to, not knowing if it was the gloom in front of her or the situation growing impact on her, but tears wouldn't stop, so she let them fall, letting it all go, like how they all did.

'If I die young...'

_________________________________________

Remembering the twins' last moments was a relieving moment for Yukari.

They were dying yet there they were, accepting and still smiling. Despite knowing what was going to happen to them, they were there and still being the leader that they are but this time, not showing to show face she had grown accustomed to. They were smiling yet with how weak it looks like, it had only made the others feel more despaired.

She'd seen them together on the last day of Tartaros and Yukari had just noticed that at that time, they probably already knew what was going to happen to them, even before. She wouldn't know now.


End file.
